pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Jacob Greenfish
ON HIATUS The Story of Jacob Greenfish is a upcoming 2012 film by Walt Disney pictures and Batcop Animation Studios This Story is written by Batman123579 and only if he is loged on on his brother's account (Supercoolf1fan) he can edit this. Story 'Chapter 1' ~Narrator~ In a small village near Oxford in the UK, In a small room in quite a big house, A boy named Jacob was watching the latest episode of "Phineas And Ferb" on his Computer. Jacob was tall for his age of 10, Skinny, Blue eyed and auburn Haired. Jacob was quite a good inventor like Phineas and Ferb. He was also A excellent Programmer. However Jacob had a gift. A gift from his Great-Great-Grandfather. He could Tell the Future. Well he couldn't TELL the future, He goes INTO the future. Jacob wished he could be in the Phineas and Ferb's universe. And then he got the best idea in his life. "Jacob" said Jacob, "I know what i'm gonna to today". ~Jacob POV~ I'm running down the garden to get my bike. This plan is foolproof. Wait, thats what I always say when I have an idea! And sometimes it doesn't even work! Well, THIS TIME ITS GONNA WORK!!! Now i've reatched the shed. Wow! we have a long backgarden.I hop onto my bike and head of for my secret hideout in the middle of Oxford. 'Chapter 2' ~Jacob~ I forgot how fast this Bike goes. And by fast I mean 45 mph. But were did I get the idea of a Rocket powered Bike? Oh yes, I got it from the PnF episode "Trafic Cam Caper". This is taking along time. I'll take the Secret tunnel. Wow it's dark. meh, I LIKE THE DARK. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Lolz, I'm out of the tunnel. Ah, there's the building. Type in my Code..... and I'm in. Ok, onto my Computer. Lucky I still have the Teleporter from last week. It shore did give Ibby a scare! But that's another story. Yes it did. anyway, on to Workerscript. Ok, so you write: create:universe_PnF_Fanon {on(teleporter); teporting(no38593|Phineas_and_Ferb_land = fanon land)29592593 expoef1 texture=458602360349046044069840560589fg8tujg58ed88t5ioti68rei5u8t7gr86u59rfuir6u45u587t5t5itu bedroom=dhfgkljgjfjgk48fghtj5u8tr574jhf5e754fjh56867w83jh6h8f4h567589} Character:Jacob Greenfish(person1)= 68igh69rtjrtyj59utigjit879tj6ijiirjsdskr83jy9wy4jr483ejftiitj=ok=D other characters:{axes:C//My_docs/Inventions/PnF/Characters/All Characters} Textureotherall:38rjbtijg8tufigjtiyuhy89j, 4jvirufg9vug9fbu89ghu9vb jyh,ry7fryr8fg5g,rrrrrrrrr1 write to universe_PnF_Fanon End all And there it is. so press Enter and.... ~Narrator~ Light and Electricity Flashes in the teleporter. The Light Becomes to bright and Jacob runs from the Teleporter. And then... BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jacob Jumps and and flies to the floor. He looks Behind him. ~Jacob~ I look behind myself. The Teleporter now has a swirling blue spiral. I stood up."Well" I said. "Here I go!". I Jumped into the blue light. Then.... Nothing. Workerscript - writing program that Jacob created. Uses it for Inventions. 'Chapter 3' ~Jacob~ Black. I open my eyes. Or what I think are eyes. I sit up. I'm here. In the Universe were Summer never ends. I walk over to a mirror in my room. And there I am. Same Auburn hair, Blue eyes and Signature Shirt. But I'm animated. And then I looked to a side of My room. there it was. An Alienware Area-51 ALX Desktop Computer with an Intel® Core™ i7 980x 3.33GHz (12MB Cache) Extreme Edition Quad Core Processor, a Dual 2GB ATI Radeon HD 5970 Graphics Card, a 12GB (3x4GB) 1600MHz Tri-Channel Memory and Exclusive "Active Venting" thermal management system. I had the Ultimate Computer. Then I heard a voice. "Jacob" The voice said. "Breakfast!". "Coming Mum" I automaticly said. So, that was Mum. I went to my window before I went downstairs. I looked over the Tri-State Area. It had worked. 'Chapter 4' ~Jacob~ I opened my door, to find there was an elevator shaft. I pressed G. The doors closed and I went down. The elevator music was "I'm Lindana". I pressed the "MUSIC RELOAD" button and the music changed.This time it was a song that I had never heard. Where does this lift get its music from, Youtube? The doors Opened. I walked outside to find i was in the kitchen. nobody was sitting at the table however there was a bowl there with a note. I walked up to the note and it says Jacob, Welcome to Summer (again) We just went to the superstore to collect some food Back soon, Mum "Ok, so that's were they went" I thought. I ate my breakfast and went up to my room. ~Narrator~ Meanwhile Just down the street... ~Phineas~ "So Ferb, what do you want to do today?" I asked my step-brother, Ferb. Ferb shrugged. "What about Perry, what does he want to do today?" I asked my Pet Platapus, Perry. Perry chattered. "Well he is a Platapus, they dont do much" I said. "I'm for once starting to get bored, and bordom is something wich I will not put. I mean no school for 3 Months, our life should be a Rollercoster! And I mean a good Rollercoaster, Not like the one that we rode at the state fair" I said. Flashback We go up on the first hill, and then the Rollercoaster finished. the guy said "Please exit to the left!" End Flashback ~Phineas~ "If I built a rollercoaster I'd-" I said. "Thats it! I know what were going to do today!". 'Chapter 5' ~Unknown POV~ I looked around. Know one. I sneaked around. There it was. Jacob, My arch enemies lair. I ran to a window and peaked through it. The teleporter was there. It shore did give Ibby a scare!!!!!But that's another story. But this time it had a blue spiral in it. I had to get in to see what it was. And Here I am, Climing up the wall to Jacobs base. God, its hard. I'm inside Jacob's Lair, or Base, or Lab, or Something. I'm going on the Computer. Password "doctor". Now. open up "PnF_Teleporter.wsc". Ok It says: create:universe_PnF_Fanon {on(teleporter); teporting(no38593|Phineas_and_Ferb_land = fanon land)29592593 expoef1 texture=458602360349046044069840560589fg8tujg58ed88t5ioti68rei5u8t7gr86u59rfuir6u45u587t5t5itu bedroom=dhfgkljgjfjgk48fghtj5u8tr574jhf5e754fjh56867w83jh6h8f4h567589} Character:Jacob Greenfish(person1)= 68igh69rtjrtyj59utigjit879tj6ijiirjsdskr83jy9wy4jr483ejftiitj=ok=D other characters:{axes:C//My_docs/Inventions/PnF/Characters/All Characters} Textureotherall:38rjbtijg8tufigjtiyuhy89j, 4jvirufg9vug9fbu89ghu9vb jyh,ry7fryr8fg5g,rrrrrrrrr1 write to universe_PnF_Fanon So, add: putInVirus:qwertyasdf3.vir; EXPLOSIONV8.vir; people.vir write to universe_PnF_Fanon Jacob wont see Josh "The Assasian Creed" Expo coming. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" I say before getting away. Chapter 6 ' ' ~Jacob~ I suddenly opened my eyes. It was another Awesome day in Danville, VA. “Backyard Beach Today” I thought. But then I looked out of the window and my mouth fell open. All of Danville had been destroyed. Destruction was littered everywhere. All the Houses, Plants and people were not there. I quickly dressed and ran outside. “Who could have done this?” I said to no one. “That would be me” Someone said. I turned around. But there was no one there. I looked to my left. Then my right. But no one was there. “It couldn’t be...” I thought. But inside me I knew it was him. Josh Expo. I quickly rushed down into my basement. “Good” I thought as I saw that my portal was still running. The swirling Bright green was glowing so much that I nearly couldn’t see. “Here we go again!” I said as I ran into my portal. Category:POV Story's Category:Movies Category:Articles under construction Category:Season 34 Category:Articles on Hiatus